I Will Always Love You
by rainy hearT
Summary: KyuMin. GS. Kyuhyun berjanji untuk menikahi Sungmin. Tanpa kata cinta dan hnya dengan ucapan janji. Apakah Sungmin masih tetap menunggu Kyuhyun?Twoshoot. Part 2 is up,RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun (N)

- Lee Sungmin (Y)

- Choi Minho (N)

Pairing : || KYUMIN || Slight MinMin ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Tapi, untuk Lee Sungmin dia mutlak milik saya #dibantaiKyuppil#

Genre : Romance || Sad ||

Warning : || GS || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia ||

Summarry : || Aku memenuhi janji kita, hanya saja kau tak mengetahuinya. Memikirkan semua yang terbaik untuk kita, meski disini aku merasa sakit karena memilih hidup tanpamu.||

.

.

**A liltte present for our Lovely Singer**

**Whitney Houston**

.

.

**I Will Always Love You**

.

My very first and maybe my only one GS Ff

.

**HAPPY READING**

.

.

**Part 1**

.

.

Ckiitt...

.

Brakkk...

.

Terdengar teriakan dan tangisan di tepi jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Bukan ramai karena kendaraan yang melintas di pagi hari yang mendung itu. Tapi ramai kerumunan orang yang terus berdatangan melihat kecelakaan yang baru saja terjadi disana.

Gaun putih yang seharusnya terlihat anggun dan dihujani dengan ribuan kelopak bunga di didepan gereja, kini penuh dengan bercak merah. Bersama dengan hujan tangis dari setiap orang yang berdatangan untuk melihatnya.

"Ommo ! Ji Eun, gwenchana?"

Seorang yeoja yang cukup berumur, datang ke tempat itu dan langsung memeluk tubuh yeoja kecil yang gemetar. Yeoja itu jatuh diatas kerasnya aspal. Didorong kuat oleh yeoja dengan baju pengantin yang kini tergeletak lemah diatas aspal.

Pemuda tampan itu berjalan mendekat. Ia langsung jatuh berlutut dan menatap datar pada yeoja yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Mianhe, aku..."

"Sebaiknya cepat bawa kerumah sakit. Kurasa, dia masih bisa diselamatkan."

.

.

Di ruangan serba putih ini, yeoja itu tertidur nyenyak. Masih sama dengan setahun yang lalu saat ia dinyatakan koma. Namja itu kembali datang, entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam setahun ini. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud untuk melakukannya.

Namja itu berjalan mendekat pada sosok yeoja yang selalu menyita perhatiannya dari hari kehari. Ia duduk di sisi bed rumah sakit itu. Meletakkan bunga di vas bunga yang terdapat di atas meja kecil disisi bed itu. Menatap kembali pada wajah cantik yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya.

Ia menggenggam erat tangan yeoja itu, menciuminya berkali-kali. "Kumohon, bangunlah dan biarkan aku meminta maaf padamu."

Namja itu mengusap pelan dahi yang masih terbalut perban. Sungguh ia sangat menyesal telah menabraknya. Meski tak sengaja, tapi tetap saja...

.

.

"Eunghh..."

Suara lenguhan lirih itu tertangkap jelas oleh namja yang masih terjaga dimalam itu. Ia menatap tak percaya pada yeoja yang baru saja mengerjapkan matanya, meski pelan dan terlihat lemah. "Dokter ! Dia sadar !"

Namja itu langsung berlari keluar, menuju ke ruang dokter. Tak lama, ia kembali bersama seseorang yang tampan dengan jas putihnya. Minho, duduk diam dan terus berharap setelah ini akan terus ada keajaiban baginya dan juga bagi yeoja yang kini begitu berarti untuknya.

"Gwenchana, semuanya baik-baik saja. Seluruh tubuhnya sempurna, hanya saja..."

Suasana hening sejenak. Dokter itu menatap sayu pada yeoja yang masih gelisah menunggu jawaban dokter. Dokter itu mendekat dan mengeluarkan senter kecilnya.

"Bukalah matamu."

Dokter itu menyorot mata yeoja itu dengan senter dan akhirnya terjawablah sudah segala ketakutan Minho.

"Apa yang salah?" Suara lirih dan serak itu terasa mencekik leher Minho. Dokter menatap Minho, dan ia mengangguk pelan. Hingga akhirnya Minho mendekat ke ranjang yoja itu dan menggenggam tangannya. Sempat, tangan Minho di tolak oleh yeoja itu. Tapi satu keyakinan di hati Minho, bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Minho mendekat ke telinga yeoja yang terlihat sangat khawatir itu, "Mianhe, tapi kau buta."

"Hehehehehe..." Yeoja itu tertawa lirih. Tapi dapat dilihat jelas, jika ia menangis. "Kau bercanda ya ?"

Minho hanya diam. Ia sungguh semakin merasa bersalah sekrarang. Dengan perasaan yang begitu hancur, ia beranikan menatap wajah cantik yang perlahan menangis. Menangis pelan hampir tak bersuara.

"Aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya. Hiks...hikss..."

Minho menatap wajah yang terus menangis itu. Perlahan mengusap air matanya. "Bolehkah aku tahu, siapa namamu? Aku Choi Minho." Menunggu lama, Minho terus menunggu yeoja yang terus saja diam, tak bergeming sedikitpun. "Arra, jika kau tak mau..."

"Aku Lee Sungmin."

"Aku sungguh meminta maaf, telah menabrakmu hari itu. Aku ..."

"Gwenchana." Sungmin menjawab datar, dan sekali lagi, ia sungguh ingin menangis dan berteriak keras memaki Minho, tapi apa daya semuanya sudah terjadi.

"Tapi pernikahanmu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah tak menungguku disana." Kembali, Sungmin menangis lirih. Mengingat semuanya telah hancur dan selesai sekarang. "Mianhe, tapi kau koma selama setahun lebih, dan aku rasa keluargamu akan mencarimu. Jadi, biarkan aku membantumu."

"Hiksss..." Sungmin kembali menangis lirih. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Minho menghapus pelan garis air mata itu, "Ceritakanlah padaku..."

"Kyunie..."

.

Flashback On

.

.

"Perkenalkan, Dia Cho Kyuhyun."

Namja tampan dengan kulit pucat itu membungkuk sekilas dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. "Silahkan mengambil tempatmu. Duduklah di depan Lee Sungmin." Seorang yeoja mengangkat tangannya. "Aku, Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mendekati kursinya, dan disanalah kisah ini dimulai.

'Meski hanya menatap punggungmu, aku senang.' Sungmin membatin, seraya terus menatap punggung Kyuhyun. Kegiatan yang dilakukannya terus menerus selama sebulan terakhir ini. "Baiklah, kita sudahi pelajaran hari ini. Ingat, kerjakan tugasnya dengan partner kalian. Jangan lupa itu. Partnernya, kalian pilih sendiri."

"Nde, Seonsaengnim."

.

Lee Sungmin POV

.

Cho Kyuhyun

.

Hhhh... Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku, berharap dia benar-benar manusia. Ya Tuhan, siapapun akan menyangka dia malaikat karena melihat wajah tampannya. Meski seringkali dia menyeringai seperti iblis, tapi tetap saja dia malaikat. Dan jika kau bertanya, apa aku menyukainya? Aku akan menjawab tidak.

Aku tidak menyukainya, bukan sekedar menyukainya tapi aku sangat mencintainya. Jantungku berdebar kencang meski hanya melihat wajah tampannya dari kejauhan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau sekelompok denganku ya?"

Ya, Seohyun selalu saja menempel pada Kyuhyun. Sejak hari pertama dia masuk ke sekolah, selalu saja yeoja centil itu menempel padanya. Dan jangan kira Kyuhyun senang dengan hal itu, dia sama sekali tak menggubris Seohyun. Hahahaha...kasihan sekali dia.

"Ayolah Kyuhyunie, kita jadi partner dan kerjakan tugasnya bersama. Otte?" Seohyun kini duduk diatas meja Kyuhyun dan oh... dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Bagaimana bisa dia duduk dengan pose seperti itu didepan Kyuhyun.

Ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan biarkan Kyuhyun tergoda oleh Seo yang kini seakan tengah menunjukkan pahanya yang putih mulus dan juga underwearnya yang terlihat jelas dari sudut penglihatanku. Haish... yeoja itu, dia gila. Dan apa yang terjadi?

"Ahahaha...Kasihan sekali... hahahahhaa..."

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku sekarang. Rasakan kau yeoja centil. "Diamlah Sungmin, huh..." Seohyun turun dari meja Kyuhyun dan pergi menuju bangkunya sendiri. Aku terus menatap bayangan Kyuhyun yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

.

Kruyukkk...

.

"Ah, lapar." Aku beranjak dan pergi makan. Ah, benar-benar lapar. Aku tak sarapan pagi ini, dan tadi malam aku sama sekali tak makan. Jadi yah, kelaparan. Aku sedikit berlari hingga...

.

Brukkk...

.

Prakkk...

.

"Ommo..."

"Kya...!"

Aku menatap pada sesuatu berwarna hitam yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Dan saat aku melihat siapa yang aku tabrak... Rasanya aku ingin pingsan saat itu juga. "Mianhe, aku..."

"Ish..."

.

Praakkk...

.

Benda hitam itu kembali diinjak oleh Kyuhyun hingga bertambah remuk dan pecahannya semakin menyebar kemana-mana saat ia menendangnya. meski pelan, tetap saja...

"Ommo, bagaimana ini?"

Ya, aku menabrak Kyuhyun dan berhasil menghancurkan PSPnya. Dan itu artinya, akan semakin sulit bagiku untuk masuk ke dalam dunianya. Aku memunguti pecahan PSP yang berserakan dimana-mana. Mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh arah. Ternyata banyak yang menatapku dengan mata kasihannya, ada juga yang menatap dengan seringaian aneh dan mata mengejeknya.

Oh, jangan lupakan satu kenyataan tentang seorang Cho Kyuhyun, ketampanan dan kekayaannya menjadikannya sangat populer diantara para siswa diseluruh sekolah.

.

.

Sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah, dan dengan segera aku meraih dan menahan lengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh perlu beribu keberanian ekstra untukku melakukan hal ini.

"Aku mau pulang."

Suaranya yang datar, terdengar sangat menusuk. Pribadi pendiam dan juga sama sekali tak peduli dengan orang lain membuatnya terkenal dingin dan angkuh. Ommo, bagaimana ini? Ia masih berusaha melepaskan tanganku, tapi aku sungguh harus meminta maaf padanya kali ini.

"Jeongmall Mianhamnida."

Aku membungkuk sebentar dan kemudian mengangkat wajahku. Dia masih diam dan menatap datar padaku. "Kau pikir, hanya dengan maaf, kepingan PSP itu akan menempel jadi satu? _Silly Girl..._"

Aku hanya menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak akan menempel. Dan jika dia memintaku untuk menggantinya, maka aku akan berpuasa selama setahun lebih. Oh ayolah, PSP itu sangat mahal dan mungkin saja Umma akan mengomeliku habis-habisan. "Jadi, aku harus apa untuk membuatmu memaafkan aku? Jujur, jika kau memintaku untuk mengganti PSPnya, kurasa aku tak bisa karena uang sakuku..."

"Tak ada yang menyuruhmu menggantinya. Aku sudah tahu kau pasti tak punya uang."

Ish, dasar dia ini...! Menyebalkan sekali sih! "Ayo, ikut aku. Kau harus menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kita satu kelompok."

"Eh? Jinja?" Ia tak menjawab dan hanya terus menyeretku menuju mobilnya di parkiran. Sebuah mobil mewah dengan warna hitam mengkilat yang benar-benar...'_Awesome_.'

.

.

Masuk ke rumah besarnya yang sangat megah dan juga ramai dengan pelayan. Oh, ini istana. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseluruh ruangan.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Cho."

Pelayan itu sangat ramah, dia tersenyum padaku. "Selamat datang." Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada mereka semua. Dan, oh jangan lupakan Tuan Dingin yang menjengkelkan itu. Sama sekali tak tersenyum sedikitpun. Dasar tidak sopan.

"Ikut aku."

Dan aku mengikutinya, naik ke lantai atas. Ia masuk kedalam kamar dengan pintu geser berwarna hitam mengkilat. "Ehmmm, kau yakin aku..."

"Kau tuli atau bagaimana?"

"Iya-iya."

Dia langsung mengambil beberapa buku materi yang sepertinya memang merupakan bahan dari rangkuman sejarah Korea yang amat sangat tebal. "Ini, kau kerjakan." Dia meletakkan semua buku itu didepanku, dan apa lagi sekarang. Aku mencoba menoleh ke arahnya.

Dan apa yang aku temukan, dia sudah melepaskan jas seragam dan juga dasi sekolahnya. Tiduran dengan nyaman diatas kasurnya dan memainkan benda nista yang lain. Oh, mengapa aku sempat melupakannya jika dia ini anak seorang jutawan Korea.

"Mengapa kau malah memainkan PSP itu?"

Ia sama sekali tak bereaksi sedikitpun. Aish, aku kesal. "Hei, kau dengar aku 'kan?" Lagi-lagi dia hanya diam. Aku beranjak dari hadapan buku yang begitu tebal. Mengambil noteku dan memukul pahanya.

"Kya! Mengganggu!"

Ia hanya berteriak tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku. "Kau ini, kenapa tidak membantuku? Seharusnya kau ikut membantu membaca buku yang lain dan merangkumnya. Lalu kita akan satukan saat sudah selesai nanti. Kau ini..."

"Berhentilah membuat keributan di rumahku." Dia menoleh padaku, menatapku tajam. Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku akan pingsan sebentar lagi. Ommo... tampan.

"Ini sebagai salah satu pembayaran atas kerusakan PSP ku. Asal kau tahu, PSP itu adalah PSP kesayanganku. Meski aku punya banyak yang lain, tapi rasanya berbeda. Tentu kau tahu, seberapa mahal harganya."

Baiklah, untuk kali ini aku kalah. Dia memang benar. Aku kembali duduk tenang dan mulai membaca buku tebal yang entah sampai kapan aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri sekarang. Aku mengambil ponselku dan menelfon Umma.

"Umma..."

'Odiegga? Kenapa sampai malam begini kau belum juga sampai rumah?'

"Umma, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dirumah teman. Nanti jika sudah selesai, aku akan menelfon Umma lagi."

'Ommo, tak bisakah tugas itu kau bawa pulang kerumah?'

Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun. "Kyu, bolehkah aku pulang saja sekarang. Aku rasa juga tugas ini tak akan selesai dalam waktu semalam." Entah dia mendengar atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah mengatakannya. "Umma, minta supir menjemputku sekarang. Rumah kediaman Tuan Cho, jika tidak tahu alamatnya mungkin saja Appa tahu."

'Aish, nde Minnie-ah. Tunggu disana.'

"Nde Umma."

.

Pliip...

.

Aku mematikan telfonnya. Segera membereskan semua buku dan merapikan note-ku. Menatap pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk dengan PSP-nya. "Kyu, aku pulang dulu. Umma mencariku." Berharap tentu boleh, bukan? Aku berharap dia menyahut atau sekedar mengangguk. Akh, menyebalkan sekali. Dia hanya diam dan terus menatap datar pada PSP bodoh itu.

Arra, aku menghabiskan jusku dan segera turun ke bawah. "Agashi, sudah mau pulang?" Aku hanya mengangguk. "Mau diantar?" Aku menggeleng. "Ahni, sebentar lagi supirku juga akan datang."

.

.

Dan itulah awal kedekatan kami. Meski dia seringkali diam dan mengacuhkan aku, tapi selama aku bisa berada dekat dengannya, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja. Seperti saat ini, setelah insiden tugas itu selesai sekarang aku kembali harus merasakan pembayaranku atas hutangku itu. Membuatkannya bekal. Bukan aku tak bisa memasak, bukannya aku tak senang membuatkannya bekal hanya saja rasanya sangat aneh.

Sekarang kami duduk di sebuah bangku yang terdapat di bawah pohon sakura kering di atas bukit belakang sekolah kami. Satu jam penuh untuk istirahat, membuat dia seenaknya mengajakku kesini. Memang pemandangannya sangat indah dan juga sejuk.

Tak jauh didepan kami, terlihat gereja kecil dengan banyak burung merpati yang terbang di halamannya. "Ah, indah sekali." Aku bergumam lirih. Berjalan menuju gereja itu dan mendekat pada kumpulan merpati putih, hingga semua merpati itu terbang dan menjauh dariku. Berlari cepat menyusuri anak tangga dan memasuki gereja yang bisa yang sangat indah. Mozaik yang indah menghiasi setiap sisi kacanya.

Aku sadar telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun disana. Biar sajalah, aku ingin berdo'a dulu disini. Aku berjalan mendekati bangku terdepan digereja, menyatukan kedua tanganku dan memulai do'aku.

'Kumohon, persatukanlah aku dengan jodohku nanti digereja ini. Tuhan, hanya kau yang tahu, betapa dalam aku mencintainya.'

"Hei, ayo pulang!"

Kyuhyun berteriak didepan pintu gereja dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku sedikit berlari mengikuti langkahnya yang cepat. Aku berhenti sejenak dan mengumpulkan kotak makanan yang sudah kosong. Dan kembali berlari menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Berdo'a?"

"Nde."

"Berdo'a tentang apa?"

"Hei, kurasa kau tak perlu tahu."

"Pasti memohon untuk menikah denganku? Iya kan?"

"Heh..."

Aku melotot terkejut. Bagaiamana bisa dia senarsis dan se-pede ini? "Ish, percaya diri sekali kau ini?"

"Memang iya kan?" Ia berhenti mendadak dan membuatku kembali menabraknya. Tapi ia hanya diam dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, menyamakan tingginya denganku dan posisi kami saling berhadapan sekarang.

Mata coklat itu begitu tajam dan seakan menarikku dalam. Nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku dan juga bibir itu, ommo ... 'Aish, Lee Sungmin, berhenti menghayal.'

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu jika selama ini aku menyukaiku?"

Bisa kupastikan sekarang wajahku memerah. Ommo, dia begitu dekat denganku dan nafas itu semakin kuat menerpa wajahku. Jantungku berdebar dan tubuhku terasa panas dingin tak karuan. Dan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang, dia...

.

Chu~

.

Ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku saat ini.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

Sekarang situasi sangat canggung antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka sudah berada dirumah Kyuhyun dan kembali mengerjakan tugas sejarah mereka.

Wajah Sungmin masih merah sampai sekarang. Dan jantungnya terus saja berdebar kencang, biar bagaimanapun itu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Sedikit takut, ia menatap pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang tengah membaca buku sejarah yang lainnya.

Menelan salivanya banyak-banyak saat menyadari mata mereka saling bertemu. Tapi dengan cepat Kyuhyun kembali menunduk dan mencatat beberapa poin dari ringkasan mereka.

"Mianhe, tapi aku..."

"Jangan dianggap serius. Yang tadi itu hanya terbawa suasana saja."

Sungguh hati Sungmin begitu hancur saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. 'Terbawa suasana?' Sungmin terus membatin dan mengulang semua perkataan Kyuhyun di dalam otak kecilnya.

Perlahan ia mengangis dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun. Menuju lantai bawah dan menghampiri salah satu pelayan. "Mianhe, Jung Ahjussie. Antarkan aku pulang."

"Nde, baiklah."

Dan dengan cepat Sungmin mengikuti pelayan itu dan masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun. Pergi meninggalkan rumah Kyuhyun. Tanpa mengetahui betapa menyesalnya Kyuhyun hari itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali bertemu. Dan tanpa bekal yang di bawa Sungmin tentunya. Sungmin masih marah dan juga kesal.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

"Mianhe."

Dia mengucapkan maaf selirih itu? Semudah itukah mengucapkan maaf setelah mengambil first kiss-ku dan memintaku untuk tak menganggap kejadian kemarin?

Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku menatapnya tajam, dan kembali aku tak sanggup meneruskannya saat tangannya terulur dan memegang lenganku. Aku sedikit mendongak dan menatap wajahnya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat lembut dan tampan. Dengan senyuman yang terukir di sudut bibirnya. Kurasakan jemarinya mengusap pelan kedua pipiku dan kumohon, sekali lagi jangan bangunkan aku jika ini adalah mimpi. Aku tak mau merasakan sakit seperti kemarin.

Perlahan wajahnya semakin terasa mendekat dan lengannya melingkari pinggangku. Mengusap lembut punggungku, berhasil membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding tak karuan.

"Jawab aku, kau mencintaiku?"

Apa? Kenapa dia menanyakannya seperti ini? Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya sekarang? Aku hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahku, aku benar-benar tak sanggup menatap wajahnya.

Dan kini, ia malah sedikit menunduk menyamakan wajahnya dengan wajahku dan...

.

Chu~

.

Oh Tuhan, kumohon kali ini hentikanlah waktu sekarang. Dan jangan diputar lagi, aku ingin terus merasakan bibirnya yang begitu lembut dan terasa hangat di seluruh tubuhku.

Darahku terasa bendidih dan mengalir begitu cepat. Tubuhku merinding merasakan jemarinya memainkan punggung dan tengkukku.

"Ehmmm...ahhhnnnn..."

Bagaimana aku bisa menahan lenguhanku jika tangan nakalnya sudah meremas pantatku dan dengan nakal mendorongku hingga kami berdua jatuh diatas rerumputan hijau di bukit belakang sekolah.

Dia meninggalkan bibirku dan mencium leherku. Menghisapnya kuat, membuat tubuhku semakin terasa panas. Aku menjenjangkan leherku, secara tak sadar tentunya dan seakan memberinya jalan untuk semakin bebas menikmati semua yang aku miliki.

Apakah begitu nikmatnya perasaan ini hingga membuatku lupa sekarang, dan malah menikmati setiap sentuhannya di tubuhku.

Hisapan dan gigitannya yang begitu terasa nikmat dileherku dan juga remasan di dadaku yang masih terbalut sempurna oleh kain dan bra-ku. Ahni... aku sama sekali tak bisa menghentikannya.

Aku semakin terhanyut dalm dunianya. Dunia yang terasa nikmat dan terlihat penuh warna. Deru nafas dan detak jantungku sudah tak terkendali lagi sekarang. Kumohon, biarkanlah aku menikmati ini terus dan terus.

.

.

Kami duduk berhadapan dan sangat canggung sekarang. Duduk bersama di dalam gereja setelah apa yang kami lakukan kemarin. Dia menatapku dan mengusap lembut pipiku.

"Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi kumohon, maafkan aku atas segala kesalahanku."

Ia mendekat dan duduk disisiku. Memberikan aku satu kotak kecil, menggenggamkannya dalam genggaman tanganku.

"Jika kau percaya bahwa aku mencintaimu, datanglah lima tahun lagi ke gereja ini. Datanglah di hari ulang tahunmu jam sepuluh pagi. Dan disaat itu, kita akan bertemu dan menikah disini. Mianhe."

Dia kembali menciumku. Meski sekilas, mengapa aku merasa begitu berat dan kehilangan. Perlahan ia menyudahi ciuman kami, beranjak dari duduknya dan perlahan melepaskan tautan jemari kami.

"Mianhe, tapi aku harus pergi."

.

.

Dan setelah itu baru aku tahu, seluruh keluarganya pindah ke Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis yang ada disana. Aku datang kerumah besarnya, hanya bertemu dengan Jung Ahjussie, pelayan yang menunggu rumah itu.

"Tuan muda sekeluarga terbang ke Jepang kemarin. Dan aku kira mereka akan menetap disana."

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah dan berjalan lemas kembali ke mobilku. "Antarkan aku ke Gereja di belakang sekolah."

.

Dan disinilah aku, merenung dan terus berdo'a. Berharap semoga Tuhan mengabulkan semua do'aku. Setiap hari dari tahun ke tahun aku lalui dengan kesendirianku tanpa kehadirannya. Bukan aku tak mau mencari yang lain, hanya saja aku seperti terikat olehnya.

Aku menatap liontin kalung yang bertuliskan Cho Sungmin dalam huruf hangeul. Apakah artinya masih sama setelah beberapa tahun berlalu? Apakah artinya adalah bahwa aku akan menjadi istrinya setelah lima tahun ini?

.

.

"Minnie chagie, apa kau yakin dengan semuanya?"

Suara Umma mengagetkan aku. Ia berjalan pelan dan berdiri dibelakangku, menatap pantulan tubuhku yang terbalut pakaian yang begitu cantik. Gaun putih dengan beribu mutiara yang menghiasi renda-annya.

Wajahku yang terlihat sempurna dengan sedikit polesan bedak. Dan juga bunga mawar putih yang aku genggam. Aku menatap pantulan tubuhku dicermin. Memainkan jariku memegang liontin kalung yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Umma, tenanglah. Aku yakin dengan Kyuhyun."

.

.

Dan aku sekarang duduk di mobilku ditengah macet yang tiba-tiba menutup semua jalan menuju sekolah kami dulu. Untuk sesaat aku lupa, jika ini adalah tahun baru di tahun 2011. Tahun baru yang sangat ramai di jalanan menuju sekolah kami.

"Aku akan berlari saja. Aku tak mau terlambat."

"Tapi Noona..."

"Gwenchana."

Aku segera turun dari mobilku dan berlari menuju gereja itu. Mengangkat rokku dan berusaha berlari secepat mungkin. Hingga akhirnya mataku menemukan seorang anak yang tengah menangis ditengah jalan. Kebingungan mencari orang tuanya.

Dan mataku menemukan mobil putih yang tengah mengebut melaju di ramainya jalan raya. Aku berlari cepat menuju anak itu dan mendorongnya kuat. Hingga akhirnya aku tak bisa melihat-apa-apa lagi kecuali mendengar tangisan lirih dan bunyi sirine ambulance. Hingga semuanya terlihat gelap dalam pandanganku.

.

.

Flashback mode Off

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Bagaimana ? Gaje Kah ?

Mind To review...


	2. Chapter 2 : end

**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU**

Author : rainy hearT

Length : Series

Rated : T

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun (N)

- Lee Sungmin (Y)

- Choi Minho (N)

Pairing : || KYUMIN || Slight MinMin ||

Disclaimer : Semua cast belongs to God and themselves. Tapi, untuk Lee Sungmin dia mutlak milik saya #dibantaiKyuppil#

Genre : Romance || Sad ||

Warning : || GS || Gaje || typo's || EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah bahasa Indonesia ||

Summarry : || Aku memenuhi janji kita, hanya saja kau tak mengetahuinya. Memikirkan semua yang terbaik untuk kita, meski disini aku merasa sakit karena memilih hidup tanpamu.||

**.**

**.**

**A liltte present for our Lovely Singer**

**Whitney Houston**

**.**

**.**

**I Will Always Love You**

**.**

**My very first and maybe my only one GS Ff**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Part 2**

.

.

"Minnie..."

Yeoja paruh baya itu langsung memeluk tubuh lemah Sungmin. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Mengusap lembut punggung Sungmin dan terus mencium pucuk kepalanya. Mencium wajah Sungmin tanpa henti. Sesekali mengusap air mata di pipi Sungmin.

Yeoja itu melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap wajah sendu Sungmin. Menggenggam erat jemarinya dan memeluknya kembali. Terus menangis terisak, melepaskan kerinduan yang begitu mendalam pada putrinya.

"Umma..."

Suara Sungmin serak dan hampir tak terdengar. Ia terus terisak pelan dan memeluk erat tubuh Nyonya Lee.

"Gwenchana Minnie-ah. Umma akan menjagamu."

Sungmin hanya bisa kembali menangis di pelukan Ummanya. Melampiaskan kerinduannya pada yeoja yang kini menjadi tumpuan hidupnya. Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya. Jemarinya terulur untuk sekedar mengusap pipi Ummanya.

"Umma akan melihat semuanya untukmu Minnie. Umma akan membuatmu melihat lagi."

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Senyuman kecil yang terlihat sangat menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang menatapnya, terukir jelas di wajah Sungmin. Jemarinya mengusap pelan pipi yeoja paruh baya itu.

"Umma, aku tak ingin melihat apapun lagi. Seperti ini lebih baik."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, dan sangat pahit rasanya bagi dua makhluk yang ada disana saat melihat senyuman Sungmin.

Namja itu, berjalan pelan dan duduk di dekat Sungmin dan Nyonya Lee. Menatap penuh harap pada Sungmin, dan penuh penyesalan pada yeoja paruh baya itu. Sedikit gugup dan terus berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Mianhe Nyonya Lee, aku telah menabrak Sungmin. Saat itu, aku terpaksa menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi ditengah macet. Sungguh aku tak bermaksud merusak semuanya. Apalagi sampai membuat Sungmin..."

"Ahni."

Sungmin memotong pembicaraan Minho. Dia menggeleng lemah, dan tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya menggenggam lembut tangan Nonya Lee dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Ada Umma, yang akan menjadi mataku. Mungkin saja lebih baik begini."

Minho menggeleng pelan, dia semakin di siksa rasa bersalah sekarang. Akhirnya, ia memberanikan diri. Meraih tangan Sungmin dan menatap pada Sungmin dan Nyonya Lee.

"Aku bukanlah namja yang baik. Tidak bisa mempertanggungjawabkan semua kesalahanku. Mianhe Nyonya Lee, mianhe Minnie-ah."

"Ahni Minho, kau ti..."

"Dengarkan aku dulu Minnie."

Minho, merogoh kantung jasnya mengambil satu kotak hitam kecil. Tanpa melepaskan jemarinya pada tangan Sungmin, ia membuka kotak itu. Mengambil satu benda berwarna silver dengan batu permata putih yang begitu cantik, mengelilingi cincin itu.

Sungmin menarik cepat tangannya, saat merasakan benda berbentuk lingkaran itu mencoba masuk ke jari manisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Minnie, biarkan aku..."

"Ahni!"

"Minnie, please."

Perlahan Sungmin menangis. Menggeleng pelan dan menundukkan wajahnya. Menyatukan genggaman kedua tangannya mendekat ke perutnya, menyembunyikan jarinya. Satu tangan lembut mengusap punggung Sungmin, membawanya ke pelukan yang hangat. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"Umma, shireo Umma. Aku tak ingin jika hanya kasihan denganku."

"Minnnie, tidak begitu. Bukan karena kasihan, tapi aku benar-benar..."

"Ahniya Choi Minho."

"Tapi Minnie..."

Minho menghentikan semua niatnya, saat mata Nyonya Lee seakan mengisyaratkannya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Perlahan Minho bangkit dari duduknya dan meletakkan kotak itu di sisi tubuh Sungmin.

"Pikirkanlah Minnie, saranghae."

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali di rumah ."

Nyonya Lee dengan sabar menuntun Sungmin, dan di belakang mereka namja tampan itu tengah menyeret satu koper besar milik Sungmin. Mereka berhenti dan duduk bersama di balkon samping rumah.

"Umma, masih wangi seperti dulu."

"Nde Minnie. Semuanya masih seperti dulu. Bunga mawar dan lily putih yang kau rawat dengan baik, semuanya masih cantik chagi. Umma selalu merawatnya untukmu."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Ia kembali teringat akan ucapannya sendiri saat menanam bunga itu di taman samping rumahnya.

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

"Umma, aku ingin menanamnya di samping rumah. Jadi, bolehkah aku membuat taman di sana?"

"Untuk apa menanam sebanyak itu Minnie. Kau akan sibuk kuliah dan belajar musik di sekolah, mengajar semua anak-anak bermain piano dan juga menyanyi. Apakah masih belum cukup melelahkan untukmu?"

Aku memang melakukan semuanya. Mengambil kelas musik klasik, kelas piano, guru privat musik, guru pembina di summer camp, mengajar di Kindergarten, membantu Appa di galeri lukis, membantu Umma di butiknya, semuanya.

Mencoba melakukan semua kesibukan yang membuatku bisa melupakannya. Meski tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri jika aku masih saja tak bisa melupakannya.

"Ahni, Umma. Aku tak lelah. Ayolah Umma, ijinkan aku membuat taman disini. Ada pelayan yang bisa membantuku, dan juga Kim ahjumma yang mungkin saja mau membantuku merawat tanamanku."

"Ah, terserahlah."

"Ah, Umma. Saranghae Umma, gamsahae."

Umma hanya mengangguk, dan aku memeluknya erat. Sangat bersyukur memiliki keluarga yang begitu hangat, meski aku sendiri merasa dingin dan hampa didalam hatiku.

.

.

"Untuk apa kau menanam semuanya Minnie? Umma sedikit curiga dengan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang."

Umma menatapku tajam, meski dia menatapku lembut tapi tetap saja seperti menyelidiki dan menyusup kedalam pikiranku.

"Jawab Umma, Minnie. Tatap Umma."

Dengan perasaan takut, aku menatap Umma. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, mengatakan bahwa semua ini sengaja aku persiapkan untuk menunggu tanggal itu, tahun itu.

"Umma."

"Mwo?"

"Aish, Umma. Jangan seperti itu padaku. Kau menakutkan."

Umma mengusap pelan bahuku dan sekarang sepertinya saat yang benar-benar pas untuk mengatakan semuanya. Aku menatap penuh keyakinan pada Umma. Ku tepis jauh ketakutanku dan mengeluarkan kalung dengan liontin yang telah lama aku sembunyikan. Melepaskannya dan menunjukkannya pada Umma.

"Bacalah Umma."

Terlihat jelas, kening Umma berkerut sesaat setelah membaca tulisan Hangeul itu. Ekspresi wajah yang sungguh sulit dimengerti dan seakan terus mengintimidasiku.

"Apa maksudnya dengan Cho Sungmin?"

Menghirup dalam nafasku dan mencoba tersenyum pada Umma. "Aku akan menjadi Cho Sungmin Umma."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja menikah. Dengan Cho Kyuhyun, putra keluarga Cho."

"Minnie?" Wajah Umma yang terus seperti menyelidiki semua yang ada dalam pikiranku semakin membuatku tegang dan takut. "Apa maksudmu chagi? Menikah bagaimana? Bahkan dia sudah pergi lima tahun yang lalu dan apa yang kau harapkan sekarang?"

Menghela nafasku dan mencoba menjelaskan semuanya kepada Umma. "Aku pernah berjanji dengan Kyuhyun Umma. Kami akan menikah di tahun besok. Ulang tahunku yang ke 22, di gereja di belakang sekolah."

"Minnie? Kau tidak berseungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu kan? Maksud Umma, bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Umma, dengarkan aku dulu."

Aku berdiri dan berjalan masuk kedalam satu ruangan yang terlindung dari tetesan hujan salju yang turun pelan dari langit Korea. Masuk kedalam rumah kaca yang terhubung langsung dengan balkon samping rumah kami. Mengusap setiap kelopak bunga yang bermekaran di bawah naungan hangatnya rumah kaca yang menjaga bunga itu agar tetap mekar di bulan Januari.

"Bunga ini, aku tanam untuk pernikahanku Umma. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kyuhyun."

"Minnie!"

Terdengar nada marah dari Umma dan semakin bertambah ketakutanku saat wajah Appa terlihat samar dari kaca dan semakin berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menikah? Bagaimana bisa kau percaya begitu saja dengan namja itu?"

"Appa..."

"Appa tak akan melakukan apapun, tidak akan memarahimu juga Chagi. Tapi appa mohon, pikirkanlah baik-baik."

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan menatap Appa dan Umma yang kini berada sangat dekat denganku. Bersama menatap putihnya bunga yang aku tanam sendiri.

"Bunga ini putih dan sangat cantik Appa. Dan masih suci tak pernah tersentuh."

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak yang sama sekali tak bisa Umma mengerti Minnie."

Menatap penuh takut pada Appa dan Umma, menunduk dan berusaha menguatkan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku atas apa yang mungkin terjadi nanti.

"Aku sudah tak suci lagi."

Sesaat hanya diam. Tak ada tamparan atau setidaknya makian dari Umma dan Appa. Ku beranikan diriku untuk menatap mereka. Pipi Umma sudah basah dengan air matanya. Dan Appa, dia terlihat tegar dengan tubuh tegapnya.

"Mengapa tak menamparku? Mengapa tak memarahiku?" Aku mengguncang tubuh Umma, berharap ada sedikit tamparan untukku. " Umma, ayo tampar aku. Appa... lakukan sesuatu appa. Kau boleh memukulku?"

Tapi mereka hanya diam dan semakin tak bergeming. Seperti tak ingin menanggapi usahaku untuk membuat mereka memberikan hukumannya padaku. "Ayo hukum aku, mengapa hanya diam? Hikss... marahi aku, katakan semua ini salah... hiksss... Umma... Appa... "

Aku jatuh, duduk di lantai dan menangis. Hanya bisa menangis. "Apakah ini cara kalian memarahiku? Mendiamkan aku?"

Kurasakan tangan kekar itu mengangkat tubuhku dan aku menatapnya. Wajah seorang Lee Young Won yang sangat tampan dan juga tegas. Mengusap pelan air mataku dan memelukku. "Appa... hiksss... mianhe appa..."

Aku melepaskan pelukan Appa dan menatap Umma. Memeluknya, dan membenamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. Untuk sesaat tangan Umma sama sekali tak menanggapiku, bahkan mungkin sangat berat untuk sekedar mengusap punggungku.

"Kau hamil?"

Inilah yang aku takutkan. Satu pertanyaan itu akan semakin mempersulitku. Aku melepaskan pelukan Umma dan mengangguk pelan.

"Minnie... hiksss... apa yang kau lakukan hah ?"

"Mianhe Umma."

.

Plakkk...

.

Akhirnya, aku mendapatkan satu tamparan di pipiku. Tangan Umma yang terbiasa mengusap lembut pada setiap inchi tubuhku dan kini tangan itu memberikan perih di pipiku.

"Mianhe Umma."

Umma mengguncang cepat tubuhku dan appa, aku hanya bisa menatapnya memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

"Kemana anak itu? Dimana anak itu Minnie?"

Umma sudah menangis dan terus mengguncang tubuhku. Aku sendiri tak bisa menghentikan tangisku dan hanya bisa diam. Tubuhku terasa kaku sekarang. "Dimana anak itu Minnie?"

"Aku..."

"Kau menggugurkannya?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Ahni Umma. Aku tidak menggugurkannya, aku keguguran."

"Apa maksudmu, kau pasti membunuh anak itu. Tega sekali kau membunuh anakmu sendiri !"

Dan saat Umma hampir merosot jatuh ke lantai, lengan appa melingkar kuat di pinggangnya. Membalik pelan tubuh shock Umma dan memeluknya erat. "Tenanglah yeobo, jangan bertindak seperti ini."

"Ahniya, aku ingin cucu kita. Walau bagaimanapun Minnie tidak seharusnya menggugurkan bayi itu. Hikss... aku tahu rasanya yeobo, betapa lama kita menantikan kehadiran Minnie di tengah pernikahan kita."

Umma kembali menangis. Meski Appa sudah memeluknya erat, tetap saja Umma mengingat semua penantian dan penderitaannya saat menunggu kehamilannya hingga akhirnya umma melahirkanku.

Aku mendekat pada Umma dan memeluk punggungnya. "Aku sungguh tak membunuh janinku Umma." Kurasakan tubuh Umma berbalik dan kini kedua telapak tangannya mengusap pelan pipiku.

"Lalu kemana bayi itu? Seharusnya, dia sedang bermain bersamaku Minnie. Memanggilku Halmeoni dan berlari cepat untuk memelukku. Hikss... dimana Minnie?"

Aku hanya terus menggeleng. Sungguh, akupun merasa kehilangan. "Aku tak sengaja membunuhnya Umma. Sungguh aku juga tak tahu jika aku hamil."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sebaiknya, kita masuk kedalam saja. Bicarakan ini baik-baik." Appa mengusap lembut punggung Umma dan mencium pucuk kepalanya. "Teukkie, aku tak ingin kau sakit."

.

.

"Saat itu, aku terjatuh di rumah Hyukkie. Dan terasa sangat sakit di perutku, Umma. Dan saat aku melihat ke kakiku, darah itu mengalir pelan. Aku takut Umma, dan Hyukkie membawaku ke rumah sakit dan dokter mengatakan aku keguguran."

"Dia tahu?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun tahu jika aku hamil. Sedangkan aku sendiri tak pernah mendengar kabarnya.

"Jadi, kau akan tetap menikah dengannya?"

Kudengar suara Appa yang berat dan serak. Rasanya seperti beribu batu jatuh dikepalaku. Appa yang tegas dan kuat, tak pernah terlihat begitu putus asa seperti sekarang.

"Aku akan tetap menikah dengannya, Appa."

"Hanya karena dia berjanji?"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, aku begitu bodoh menyerahkan semuanya dan mempercayakan apa yang aku miliki kepada seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah mengatakan ia mencintaiku.

.

.

**Flashback Off**

**.**

**.**

Dan sekarang, disinilah aku. Mengingat semua kepingan itu. Menatap kosong pada putih dan hitam yang kini sama sekali tak terlihat lagi olehku. Hanya mencium wangi bunga yang seharusnya menjadi salah satu kepingan kebahagiaanku.

"Min-ah, bagaimana?"

Minho, dia mungkin bersalah atas semuanya. Dan aku seharusnya membenci atau setidaknya menghindarinya. Dan mengapa sekarang yang ada malah dia terus saja menjagaku. Menebus semua kesalahannya kah? Dengan menikahiku?

"Molla."

"Menikahlah denganku Minnie, aku akan menjagamu. Aku akan mencari donor agar kau bisa melihat lagi."

"Ahni, gwenchana Minho-ah. Aku tak ingin melihat apapun lagi. Sudah cukup aku melihat semuanya."

Dapat kuhirup wangi maskulin diantara wangi bungaku yang bermekaran di bulan Desember ini. Wangi itu semakin mendekat dan sekarang lengan itu melingkar di pinggangku. Perlahan memutar tubuhku.

"Lee Sungmin, jebal. Biarkan aku menjagamu, bukan sekedar menebus semua kesalahanku. Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Suara itu terdengar serak ditelingaku. Menangiskah dia? Dan aku yang buta ini, hanya bisa meraba tubuhnya. Terus menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya hingga aku menemukan sesuatu yang basah yang mungkin saja itu adalah kepingan kepedihannya.

"Untuk apa menangis? Menangisi aku? Kebutaanku? Gwenchana Minho, aku bisa sendiri. Sebaiknya lepaskan pelukanmu dan pulanglah. Aku..."

Dan apalagi sekarang? Kumohon, jangan memperlakukan aku seperti ini. Bibirnya seakan mengunci semua penolakanku. Dengan lumatan kecil dan usapan lembut di punggungku. Pelukan itu terasa hangat dan penuh dalam hatiku.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang seakan masih tak tersentuh. Jantungku yang kini seakan ikut menangis saat mengingat kembali semua kenangan itu. Hatiku yang terus bertanya, dimanakah dia yang selalu aku tunggu?

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

Ini sudah Desember tahun ke lima, dan besok adalah Januari tahun ke enam. Mengapa dia tidak datang? Tak percayakah padaku? Atau dia sudah menikah dan melupakanku?

Korea sungguh terlihat sangat asing untukku sekarang. Bahkan gereja yang kudatangi terus menerus selama setahun ini, terlihat semakin menakutkan. Mungkin hanya ketakutanku, menerima kenyataan bahwa dia tidak pernah datang.

"Tuan muda, ini sudah larut malam."

"Tunggu sebentar, aku masih ingin menunggunya."

"Tapi tuan muda..."

"Aku masih ingin menunggunya."

Dan pelayan Jung pergi, kembali ke mobilku. Dan aku kembali menatap pada gereja kecil, tempat saksi semua cintaku yang terlihat semu untuknya. Masih dapat kurasakan dengan sangat jelas, betapa semua yang ada dalam tubuhku terasa panas saat aku menyentuhnya.

Semua yang ada padanya, terlalu indah untuk dilupakan. Kulitnya yang begitu halus dan sangat wangi masih bisa kuingat hingga sekarang, saat dimana dia sama sekali tak menangis meski aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat keterlaluan padanya, membuatku semakin sadar jika aku mencintainya.

Jantungku masih berdebar kencang hingga sekarang, mengingat cintanya, mengingat tawanya, wajahnya yang begitu sempurna. Setiap lekuk tubuh indahnya, manisnya bibir itu dan suara lembutnya yang memanggilku untuk terus melakukannya saat itu.

Aku sungguh jahat, dan bisa saja dia melaporkan aku pada orang tuanya atau setidaknya dia menamparku. Tapi yang kudapat, pelukan hangat dan debaran jantung yang terus semakin keras saat kami menyatu. Meski di dalam tempat yang sama sekali tak layak, tapi bisa kupastikan satu hal dan aku sangat meyakini itu. Aku mencintainya.

.

.

Dan hari ini, adalah natal keenam yang harus kulalui. Kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju gereja ini. Berharap dapat menemukan satu sosok yang selama ini sangat ku cintai. Meskipun betapa bodoh dan angkuhnya aku, tak pernah mengatakan betapa aku sangat mencintainya dulu.

"Minho-ah..."

Suara ini, aku tak mungkin salah mendengarnya. Dan apa yang ku takutkan akhirnya menjadi satu kenyataan. Tubuh mungil itu, sosok yang aku cari selama ini berada dipelukan namja lain. Dan entah bagaimana aku mejelaskannya, tapi satu hal yang pasti. Pandanganku kabur dan seluruh tubuhku begitu lemas.

"Nde chagi, wae?"

"Gereja ini... aku pernah bermimpi untuk menikah di gereja ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku akan mengatur semuanya Minnie."

Menikah? Aku masih bisa mencegahnya. Aku tak akan membiarkannya menikah dengan orang lain. Aku melangkah menuju tempatnya. Di bawah pohon sakura yang sudah semakin tua.

"Minnie..."

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV end**

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

**.**

Inilah gereja itu. Gereja dimana seharusnya setahun yang lalu aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, satu kenyataan yang harus aku terima, menikah dengan seorang Choi Minho. Bukan aku melupakan cintaku, hanya saja namja ini terlalu sulit untuk ditolak.

Selalu memperlakukan aku dengan sangat lembut meski seringkali aku mengusirnya. Hingga akhirnya aku harus luluh dan menyetujui semua keinginannya.

"Minho-ah..."

"Nde chagi, wae?"

"Gereja ini... aku pernah bermimpi untuk menikah di gereja ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengabulkannya. Aku akan mengatur semuanya Minnie."

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum dalam hatiku. Dimana mataku yang tak bisa melihat semuanya akan menjadi penutup sempurna untukku. Sangat sempurna untuk menyimpan semua kenangan yang kulihat dengan mataku ini dalam hatiku saja, untukku sendiri.

Dan entah kebodohan apa yang ada pada pikiranku. Kebodohan aku yang kini seakan mencium wanginya yang tak pernah kulupakan sampai beberapa tahun ini. Wangi maskulin yang dulu menempel lekat di setiap inchi kulit tubuhku.

"Minnie..."

Dan jantungku berpacu cepat saat suara itu terdengar begitu nyata. Darahku terus mengalir dan seakan memenuhi otakku untuk terus bekerja mengingat semua detail yang ada padanya.

"Kyuhyun..."

Hanya bisa bergumam pelan dan meremas kuat tangan Minho yang masih melingkar di pinggangku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telingaku, dapat kurasakan nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku.

"Wae Minnie?"

"Kyuhyun, ada Kyuhyun disini."

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

Wajah Sungmin sudah sangat pucat, jantungnya terus berdebar sangat kencang. Ia semakin meremas kuat tangan Minho, saat menghirup wangi Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Minnie."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar berat dan serak. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Sungmin, yeoja yang selama ini ia cari. Yeoja yang kini berada di pelukan seorang namja yang kini menatap dingin padanya.

"Untuk apa kau mengganggu kami? Siapa kau?"

Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mempedulikan Minho. Yang ada dimatanya hanya seorang yeoja yang sekarang tak mau menatapnya. Hati Kyuhyun begitu sakit, saat melihat Sungmin membiarkan lengan Minho memeluk leher dan pinggangnya.

Melihat Sungmin, membiarkan namja itu meletakkan dagunya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Membiarkan namja itu menghirup wangi Sungmin. Dan semua pikiran Kyuhyun seakan hilang sekarang. Ia tidak marah, hanya menyesal. Menyesali semua kebodohan dan keterlambatannya.

"Minnie, kau tak mengingatku?"

Jari Kyuhyun mencengkeram lengan Sungmin, membuat perlindungan Minho lepas dari Sungmin. Dengan seenaknya, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan mendudukkannya di bangku kenangan mereka. Menahan semua air mata yang seakan siap jatuh di pipinya. Sungmin mencoba tegar dan terus menatap ke depan.

"Kau tak percaya jika aku mencintaimu?"

Pertanyaan itu, terdengar begitu menyakitkan di hati Sungmin. Dan memang Sungmin akan mengakhiri semuanya saat ini. Sudah cukup baginya untuk terus menanti namja yang entah tak bisa dipastikan bagaimana perasaannya pada Sungmin saat ini.

"Jawab aku Minnie?"

"Hei, kau tak berhak memaksanya. Dia calon istriku, dan seharusnya kau menjauh darinya."

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

**.**

"Bantulah aku Minho."

"Aku tak ingin kau menyesali semuanya Minnie. Ini belum terlambat jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan. Menjauh dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun, menyimpan cinta ini hanya untukku sendiri. Akan sangat jahat jika aku menikah dengannya. Seorang yang cacat dan bahkan tak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri.

Tak pantas.

Ya, dan Kyuhyun memang tak pantas mendapatkan yeoja yang hanya sepertiku. Sama sekali tak sempurna dan cacat. Dia harus mendapat yang terbaik.

"Kita akan tetap menikah Minho. Tahun baru besok, aku ingin kau mengatur semuanya di gereja yang kita datangi pagi tadi."

"Tapi Minnie..."

"Minho, jebal."

Dan aku harus menyiapkan diriku, meninggalkan cinta lamaku. Melupakan cinta pertama dan terakhir didalam hidupku. Untunglah aku buta, hingga tak perlu lagi melihat Kyuhyun, entah ia terluka atau tidak.

"Kyu, bogoshippo."

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

Brakkk...

.

Kyuhyun membanting keras pintu kamarnya. Ia langsung melempar apa saja yang ia lihat. Menangis pelan melampiaskan semua kemarahannya.

"Bodoh!"

Kyuhyun terus mengumpat. Menghina kebodohannya. "Cho Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar bodoh!" Ia hanya terus berfikir, betapa bodohnya dia. Menanti lima tahun lebih hanya untuk berharap bahwa nanti seorang Lee Sungmin akan menjadi istrinya.

Berharap pernyataan cinta yang tak pernah terucap olehnya akan dipercaya oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menangis lirih. Kedua tangannya lemas, menyangga tubuhnya dengan meja rias di kamarnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

Sangat berantakkan dan menakutkan. Dengan hidung merah dan juga rambut yang acak-acakan. Ia tersenyum perih. Jari telunjuknya mengusap pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Dan seketika...

.

Prangg!

.

"Tuan Muda, buka pintunya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan hal diluar batas tuan!"

"Pergi kalian!"

"Tapi tuan muda..."

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai. Dari tangannya mengalir jejak darah yang harus segera di obati. Memukul kaca dengan tangannya. "Tidak sesakit hatiku, Minnie"

.

Ceklek ...

.

Ruangan Kyuhyun di buka dengan kunci cadangan. Namja yang sudah cukup berumur itu berjongkok sedikit dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Tenanglah Tuan Muda. Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Dia duduk lemas saat dengan telaten pelayan jung membersihkan luka dan mengobati tangannya. Masih menangis lirih dalam hati. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada lemari kecil di meja riasnya.

"Tinggalkan aku."

"Tapi berjanjilah Tuan Muda, kau tidak akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Sesaat setelah kepergian pelayan Jung, Kyuhyun langsung naik ke atas kasurnya. Hari ini, seminggu menjelang tahun baru dan berarti seminggu menjelang ulang tahun Sungmin yang ke 23.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Mencoba melupakan semua detail perkataan yang ia ingat. Kata-kata dari Sungmin yang menjadi luka baginya.

.

.

**Flashback mode On**

.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, masih duduk di bangku itu. Minho telah menjauh untuk sekedar memberikan privasi bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Meski ia tak bisa lagi melihat Kyuhyun, bukan berarti ia tidak tahu di mana namja itu berada. Bukan berarti dia bisa menahan air matanya.

Pelan tapi pasti, Sungmin melepaskan kalung yang diberikan Kyuhyun dulu. Ia meletakkannya di bangku mereka. Di sisi Kyuhyun. Untuk pertama kali saat melihat kalung itu, Kyuhyun merasa senang dan tersenyum pada Sungmin.

Tapi, perkataan Sungmin sangat berhasil untuk menghancurkan segalanya. "Linontin itu hanya berlaku lima tahun, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan ini sudah tahun keenam. Sebenarnya, tahun kemarin pun aku ingin mengembalikannya padamu. Karena aku sudah memiliki Minho dari saat itu."

"Minnie..."

"Untuk tahun pertama aku mungkin percaya kau mencintaiku. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, kau tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Dan itu seperti pukulan untuk kesadaranku."

Sungmin berhenti sejenak. Suaranya sudah terasa sangat berat dan dadanya begitu sesak. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan tangisnya. Sama sekali tak ingin terlihat lemah dimata Kyuhyun.

"Dan asal kau tahu, karena perbuatanmu waktu itu aku hamil."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatapnya tak percaya. "Lalu dimana anak itu? Dimana anak kita?"

"Heh... dia meninggal. Aku sama sekali tak tahu jika aku hamil dan tak sengaja membunuhnya." Sungmin berusaha bicara sedatar mungkin. Yang pada kenyataannya, ia begitu kehilangan little Cho yang sama sekali belum di ketahuinya.

"Anakku, seandainya dia hidup."

"Tapi untunglah dia meninggal dan aku bisa bebas sekarang."

"Kya! Apa maksudmu? Kau senang anak kita meninggal?" Kyuhyun membentak kasar pada Sungmin. Ia begitu tertekan dan sangat marah sekarang.

"Hei, bahkan kau pun tak pernah menjadi milikku atau kekasihku. Jangan membentaku seperti itu. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke Jepang dan hiduplah yang baik disana. Karena tahun baru besok, aku akan menikah dengan Minho."

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menggengam tangan Sungmin. Meski sudah berkali-kali Sungmin menarik tangannya, tetap saja Kyuhyun tak melepaskannya.

"Saranghae Cho Sungmin, jeongmall saranghae."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum miris mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, baginya semua itu sudah sangat terlambat. "Mianhe, tapi aku mencintai Minho."

.

**Flashback Off**

.

.

"Haruskah aku mencegah pernikahanmu Minnie? Apa kau tahu betapa aku merindukanmu saat di Jepang? Inikah bayaran yang sangat mahal atas semua keegoisanku dulu?"

Kyuhyun bergumam lirih. Masih mencoba memejamkan matanya. Berharap jika ia tertidur, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja esok hari.

.

.

Dan ini lah hari yang begitu menakutkan bagi Kyuhyun. Hari pernikahan Sungmin. Dimana kini ia tengah berdiri di pintu luar gereja. Menatap altar putih penuh dengan bunga lily dan mawar putih yang sangat cantik.

Meski ragu, tapi Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk kedalam gereja. Melihat pemberkatan pernikahan Sungmin. Sungmin yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan baju pengantin yang berwarba soft pink itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun harus meremas kuat dadanya. Menyadari bahwa yeoja itu yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya, kini akan menikah dengan namja lain.

"Tuan Choi Minho, masukkan cincin pada jari manis tangan kanan Nyonya Lee Sungmin sebagai tanda kasihmu yang tidak akan berakhir dan tidak akan luntur." Meski sedikit pelan dan ragu, tapi akhirnya Minho memasukkan cincin dengan permata warna biru ke jari manis tangan kanan Sungmin.

Tapi masalah terjadi saat Sungmin hendak memasukkan cincinnya pada jari Minho. Mulai dari ia kesusahan mengambil cincin dari anak kecil pembawa cincin yang berdiri di sisinya. Dan saat ia hendak memasukkan cincin itu, dan bagian terbaiknya adalah...

.

Cringgg...

.

Cincin itu jatuh di lantai dan entah menggelinding kemana. Semua orang sibuk, tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun dan Minho. Jantung Sungmin kembali berdegub kencang saat merasakan Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah mereka. Namun sudah terlambat bagi Sungmin untuk menyadari apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan.

Sungmin membuka matanya dan menatap penuh arti pada Minho. Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya. Tapi, salahkanlah kebutaan Sungmin dan kediaman Minho. Minho seakan menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun membuktikan semua kecurigaannya.

Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan Sungmin. Dan saat menyadarinya, ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin.

"K...Kyuhhh..."

"Biarkan aku memelukmu Minnie."

"Lepaskan aku."

Sungmin mencoba meronta dan melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun. Tapi semua itu, sama sekali tak merubah keadaan mereka. Kyuhyun malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

"Katakanlah padaku Minnie, sejak kapan kau seperti ini? Mengapa menyembunyikannya dariku?"

"Apa maksudmu Tuan Cho, lepaskan aku! Kau merusak pernikahanku! Minho, bantu aku. Ish... Minh..."

Bibir itu mengunci semua perkataan Sungmin untuk tetap berada di dalam mulut manisnya. Ciuman singkat yang sangat bisa membuat seorang Lee Sungmin langsung terdiam dan beku.

"Saranghae Sungmin, Lee Sungmin... jeongmall saranghanika."

"Ahni, Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini. "Aku cacat kyuhyun. Dan kau berhak mendapatkan yang sempurna, dan itu bukan aku."

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, tak lagi mempedulikan semua mata yang menatap pada mereka berdua. " Biarkan aku menjagamu Minnie, biarkan aku yang menjadi matamu."

"Ahni, pergilah Kyuhyun." Sungmin melepas pelan pelukan Kyuhyun. "Minho-ah. Aku tahu kau masih disini. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pernikahan kita. Mianhe jika aku..."

"Menikahlah dengan Kyuhyun Minnie."

Satu perkataan Minho yang sangat menusuk bagi Sungmin. Minho mendekat pada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. "Mianhe Kyu, akulah penyebab Sungmin menjadi buta."

"Mwo?"

"Aku tak sengaja menabraknya setahun yang lalu. Saat ia tengah berlari dengan baju pengantin putihnya yang sangat indah, hingga ia koma selama setahun ini dan kupikir dengan menikahinya aku bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padanya."

"Minnie, kau..." Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sungmin.

"Dan aku sekarang baru menyadari, jika Sungmin hanya akan selalu melihatmu meski ia tak bisa melihat secara langsung tapi dia selalu punya mata dan hati untuk merasakanmu."

Minho mengusap bahu Sungmin. Melepas cincin di jari Sungmin dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. "Kurasa, kau yang harus memasangnya untuk Sungmin." Dan setelah itu, Minho menghilang ditelan riuhnya para tamu undangan yang datang dan menyaksikan semuanya.

"So, will you marry me Lee Sungmin?"

Perlu waktu yang cukup lama bagi Sungmin utuk berfikir, hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Kita mulai pendeta." Kyuhyun membenarkan pakaian Sungmin dan mengusap air matanya. Berbisik lirih pada telinga Sungmin. "Jeongmall saranghae Minnie."

Keluarga Lee dan pelayan Jung hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan saat mendengar pemberkatan pernikahan Sungmin.

Sungmin memasukkan cincin di jari Kyuhyun dan akhirnya, dengan lembut Kyuhyun meraih pinggang Sungmin dan menariknya untuk semakin mendekat padanya. Berbisik lirih di telinga Sungmin.

"Aku akan membuatmu bisa melihat lagi Minnie. Membuatmu bisa melihat aegya kita nanti, melihat mereka tumbuh bersama kita. Membuatmu bisa melihat beratap semakin tampannya suamimu ini."

"Ish..." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan narsis Kyuhyun. "Kau ini."

"Melihat semua yang ada didiriku yang telah menjadi milikmu. Seharusnya, aku tidak begitu bodoh dan egois hingga meninggalkanmu Minnie. Dan kupastikan, aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku akan mengucapkan setiap hari hingga mungkin kau akan bosan mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun meraih kedua pipi chubby Sungmin, mendekatkan wajahnya. "Saranghae Lee Sungmin. Jeongmall saranghanika."

Dan ciuman itu, tersembunyi di balik tepukan meriah dari para tamu undangan yang datang di sana. Dan tanpa mempedulikan semuanya, Kyuhyun semakin dalam mencium Sungmin. Ciuman yang hangat dan sangat basah. Ciuman yang lembut dan tak menuntut apapun kecuali cinta.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Gamsahae untuk yang udah ngereview part sebelumnya and yang udah fav author and story ini.

Author sangat tersanjung dengan berbagai comment kalian. Gamsahamnida.

#bow#


End file.
